1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and, more specifically, to a liquid crystal display having openings in the protective layer and gate insulating layer and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has top and bottom panels with electrodes, and a liquid crystal material interposed between the two panels. Electric fields are applied to the liquid crystal material by means of the electrodes, and controlled in the strength to control the transmittance of light passing through the panels, thereby displaying the desired picture images.
Among the LCDs, has been now extensively used a display device having two panels respectively provided with a common electrode and a plurality of pixel electrode, and the panel with the pixel electrodes includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for switching the voltage applied to the pixel electrodes.
In the LCD, the transmittance of blue light having short wavelength is high at low gray scales, while the transmittance of red and green lights becomes large as goes to higher gray compared with that of the blue light. Therefore, as it goes to higher gray, the component of yellow light, which is obtained by synthesizing red and green lights, becomes large to yield color shift such as so-called yellowish phenomenon and deterioration of image quality. Furthermore, the variation in the transmittance of lights with different wavelength depending on the viewing angle is not uniform. This also affects the color shift to deteriorate the image quality.